One-Sided Love Affair
by Luna Addictus
Summary: She was the guarded lady. He was Mr. Muscles. Oh, how she'd love to jump on him. And those eyelashes... dear gods of all, those f**king eyelashes! Rated T for innuendos and girly fantasies. Chapter 6.5 of the "The Prostitute's Deal". Side-story.


Disclaimer: Magi nor any of its characters belong to me.

A/N: This is a one-shot story, a side story for my Magi fanfiction "The Prostitute's Deal". I couldn't fit it in the next chapter, so I decided that I'll take it out and make it a short of its own. :) Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Prostitute's Deal**

* * *

**Chapter 6.5**

**-SIDE STORY-**

**One-Sided Love Affair**

* * *

Zradnyk Charon looked sheepishly at the man beside her bed.

What was his name again...? She was pretty sure it started with an "M"... Maurer? Mario? Mustafa? Or maybe she should just call him, Mr. Muscles...?

The Fanalis had been silent all since the little boy with pretty eyes... wait. She has not gone _shota_ has she! Darn it! No. She had to keep it together... she was definitely not going to go _shotacon_. It would be a complete and utter disgrace! But in situations like this, Marina would definitely just _laugh_ and tell her something along on the lines of, "_but he's too cute! You can't resist too much cuteness!"_

She sighed. She missed her sisters. She missed Marina. She missed Anemone. She missed Hikari and Hibari. She missed their worn-out cart. She missed their music. She missed their dancing. Heck, she even missed that idiot, Furrue.

Charon took another glimpse at the extremely well-endowed man near her bed. Darn. Those are VERY beautifully chiseled arms. Oh, every gods know how she'd love to be taken by those huge, muscular, impossibly delicious arms.

Oh things she would do just to touch those muscles! She would seduce him, tie him in bed, kiss him...! Without breaking that steely gaze he has! She would caress those muscles of his with her soft fingers... touch them like nobody has touched them before! She would whisper in his ears all the poisonous honey-dipped words that would make him all hot and bothered!

'This is bad. This is terribly, terribly _bad._'

She could feel her heart go '_doki-doki_' at his presence! Perhaps it was that amazingly muscles he had... or maybe it was those seemingly perfect thighs... or those crazily unmoving eyes... and those eye lashes...! MY GOD! Those fucking eyelashes!

"Hm?"

"Eep...!" she squealed.

He must have seen her drooling all over. Oh, dear gods of all kinds, what should she do! It was a total disgrace! A consort! Drooling over some guy!

"You are red." He said without so much of feelings.

She put her right hand behind her head, "Ah... yes... I think. I don't know. Ha ha..."

After that, he didn't say anything else.

He just stood there, like a statue, unnervingly real like, yet so... irresistibly so damn fine. The only missing from his glorious self would be the sparkles that come with being a marble-like statue. Or maybe those were vampires that sparkle. Wait. Vampires didn't sparkle. Fairies did... and other magical beings which were more on the light side of the force.

Or maybe she was being totally random because she was blinded by his awesome gorgeousness. Or by his oozing manliness.

There was a knock on the door, and then the door opened. Shivers ran up and down Charon's spine as she saw the purple-haired man enter the room with the little boy with pretty eyes, and the other white-haired young man. There was something about that guy... what was his name again? Sin... sin... Sinbad, was it?

He had cold piercing eyes. It scared her. It really scared her. Has she done something against him?

"Masrur-" the white-haired boy said.

_Oh. So it's Masrur... I knew his name started with an 'M'_.

"It's my shift already. You can go rest."

These few words crumbled her lingering fantasies of a hot night with her Fanalis guard. How about her seduction of his steely gaze? Her would-be caress against those perfect muscles? Her whispers of honeyed words that would make him all bothered?

How would these fantasies be realized if he was to be taken away?

_Wait! No! Don't! Don't take him away! No, don't agree to this, Mr. Muscles! You can't leave me with this... this... un-muscled guy who is drowning in his oversized dress!_

"Okay." Masrur replied, leaving her bedside. Okay. That was fast. There was not even a hint of not resistance!

Charon's jaws dropped to her lap. To say that she was surprised was a complete understatement.

_No! Mr. Muscles! Don't leave meeeeee!_

He was going... going... and with a small thud, he was gone. On his stead was a flimsy-looking young man with freckles on his face. He was looking down at her, as if she had done something completely evil that he could not forgive her. She didn't like him. She didn't like this boy any better than that other guy, Sinbad.

_ Bring back those awesome muscles back. Please!_

* * *

A/N: This is what happens when I try to shake off this what we call "Author's Block". This was completely random. You don't have to think of this as something part of the story, but it doesn't hurt to think that it is. Either way, it can or cannot be part of the main story line. :) Not exactly how I intended it to be, but this is how it ended. If you're interested to know the other side of the story, take a peek at "**The Prostitute's Deal**". *haha shameless plugging*


End file.
